09 Marca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Bajki rosyjskie - Szara szyjka, odc. 23 (Sieraja szyjka); film animowany kraj prod.ZSRR (1955) 08:55 Fifi - Doskonały obraz odc. 11 (Perfect picture); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:05 Budzik - Przeprowadzka 09:35 Wesołe łotrzyki - Eksmisja odc. 2 (Help! I'm teenage outlaw - Evicted); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 10:00 Bądź modna (THE CLOTHES SHOW SERIA II); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 10:45 Laboratorium XXI wieku ; magazyn 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4251 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4466); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4252 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4467); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Taki pomysł; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1245; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1634 - TXT str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 65; teleturniej 14:20 Zwierzęta świata - Budda, pszczoły i królowa szerszeni cz. 2 (Buddha, Bees and the Giant Hornet Queen); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Janosik - odc. 2/13 - Zbójnickie prawa - TxT str.777; serial TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4253 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4468); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4254 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4469); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:50 Celownik - Wydanie specjalne; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Temat dnia - rozmowa Jedynki 17:35 Klan - odc. 1639 - TXT str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1784; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1250; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 27 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Mechaniczny Odie, odc. 25 (Robodie); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Głosy wewnętrzne - TXT str.777; spektakl teatralny 21:45 James Bond w Jedynce - Licencja na zabijanie (Licence to kill) - TXT str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1989) 00:05 Na własne oczy - Nigdy nie wrócisz do domu...; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008) 01:00 Kojak seria 1 - Rabunek, odc.15 (Deliver Us Some Evil, ep.15); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1973) 01:45 Notacje - Antoni Bernacki. Huta Pieniacka; cykl dokumentalny 02:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 185 Piramida strachu; telenowela TVP 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Milly i Molly - odc 13/26 Dąb Dziadka (Milly, Molly ep. Grandpa’s Oak Tree); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2008) 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Przystanek praca 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 387; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym 08:50 Pogoda 09:30 Panorama 10:05 Pogoda 10:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 69; serial komediowy TVP 11:15 Flipper - odc. 5/44 Porwanie - część druga (Flipper ep. Kidnapped part 2); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 12:05 Magnum - odc. 43/162 Rzeczy nie kłamią (MAGNUM P. I. s. 3 (ep. 3) Ki?is don?t lie); serial kraj prod.USA (1982) 12:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 4 - Jak zdobyć naprawdę dużą rybę; serial animowany 12:56 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się 13:30 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 13:55 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 35/52 Masz wiadomość (Radio Free Roscoe ep. You've Got E - Mail); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 14:25 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 359 Bolesne wspomnienie; serial TVP 15:30 Fort Boyard ; reality show 16:35 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 65 (ost.) Zaćmienie księżyca (Moonlighting ep. Lunar Eclipse); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1987) 17:30 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 17:50 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (1) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:00 Polskie Nagrody Filmowe "Orły 2009"; widowisko 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 233 - TXT str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 M jak miłość - odc. 646; serial TVP 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 402 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:40 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VI, odc. 8/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VI, ep. 608); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2005) 23:35 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VI, odc. 9/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VI, ep. 609); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2005) 00:20 Obrobić VIP - a - odc. 11/13 (Let's Rob (The Knights of Prosperity)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 00:45 Wieczór artystyczny - Still alive - film o Krzysztofie Kieślowskim; film dokumentalny 02:10 Wieczór artystyczny - Myslovitz - "Miłość w czasach popkultury"; koncert 03:00 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, ; STEREO 07:45 Informacje lubuskie 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Lubuska kronika kulturalna 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:16 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:26 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:17 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Informacje lubuskie 16:55 Prognoza pogody 17:00 Prosto z lasu 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Informacje lubuskie 18:25 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Rozmowa dnia 18:45 Retransmisje sportowe 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Informacje lubuskie 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Rozmowa dnia 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:02 Kolumbia - zakładnicy. 6 lat w dżungli (Farc: Six Years in the Jungle of Colombia/En attendant Ingrid); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:58 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:43 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:02 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:23 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:26 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:39 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:01 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:12 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:49 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:04 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:25 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:29 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:12 Trudny rynek; magazyn; STEREO 05:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:52 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 132, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:10 Świat według Kiepskich - Gumowy interes - odc. 11, Polska 1999 8:40 Świat według Kiepskich - Rolki czyli total gigant - odc. 12, Polska 1999 9:15 Rodzina zastępcza - Sztuka kłamstwa - odc. 11, Polska 1999 9:50 Rodzina zastępcza - Ojciec marnotrawny - odc. 12, Polska 1999 10:25 Miodowe lata - odc. 6, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 11, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1234, Polska 2009 12:00 Dzień kangura - Tomasz Karolak i Łukasz Płoszajski 13:00 Boston Public - odc. 63, USA 2002-2003 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 866, Polska 2009 14:45 Pracująca dziewczyna - odc. 12, USA 1990 15:15 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 113, serial komediowy, USA 2004 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 21, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 1, USA 2003-2004 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 867, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1235, Polska 2009 20:00 Megahit - Bad Boys - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1995 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:35 Zimny jak głaz - dramat kryminalny, USA 2005 0:25 Fala zbrodni - Misja niemożliwa - odc. 85, Polska 2007 1:15 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:15 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 100, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:35 Proste życie - odc. 2, USA 2003 12:05 Telesklep - magazyn 12:35 Taniec z gwiazdami 14:45 Krok od domu - odc. 8, USA 2005 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Co robić, kiedy gimnazjalistka zachodzi w ciążę? 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 101, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Biuro rzeczy znalezionych Polska 2009 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1099, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Bar na Wiślanej Polska 2009 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show - Iza Miko i Mateusz Damięcki 22:35 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:20 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:50 "Generał - zamach na Gibraltarze" - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 0:25 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 0:55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 1:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:40 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:40 Telesklep - magazyn 3:00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 3:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Szkoda gadać - odc. 58; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Dobra dzielnica - odc. 10 Błyska się na gorsze czasy (Dobra Ctvert odc. 10 Blyskani na horsi casy); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Byłyśmy pestkami; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1245; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1624; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Sołowki - początki Gułagu; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 M jak miłość - odc. 630; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Tak czy nie? - odc. 10/12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Rozmowy na temat... - Śpiewa, tańczy i czaruje... (Grażyna Brodzińska); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Podróżnik - Atacama; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Nawigator - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Piotr, przyroda i czary; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Z archiwum IPN - Ośka; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1245; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Nauczyciel śpiewu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1624; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 68; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 69; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Celownik - Wydanie specjalne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polskie Nagrody Filmowe "Orły 2009"; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Helmut Skowronek (Bielefeld - Niemcy; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Dzika Polska - Piotr, przyroda i czary; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1245; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Nauczyciel śpiewu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1624; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 68; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 69; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Polskie Nagrody Filmowe "Orły 2009"; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Z archiwum IPN - Ośka; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia